Black Love
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: Storm is the daughter of Jack and Angelica. She's the only girl on the Black Pearl and believe it or not, she hates it. She's Jack's little baby girl and he won't ever let her go even if she's 19. But when a special someone comes aboard the boat and sparks fly, will Jack let Storm be with the one she truly loves? ON PAUSE... FOR QUITE A WHILE! SORRY!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

(Jack's POV)

"Come on Angelica, one more push!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" She screams.

"Can someone get me a rum?"

"I'll get you one, Captain!"

I'm about to have a son or daughter. 9 months I have waited, now I want to see it.

Angelica's forehead is coated in sweat and her eyes are dark with tiredness. "J-jjjaaakk. I-I-I c-can't g-ggggo on anyyymmm-ore," She sighs. Then her beautiful, brown eyes close.

"Angelica!" I scream as I shake her to try and wake her up. But she doesn't. I place my head over where her heart is. No heartbeat.

"Jack, you have a daughter," Mutters Francis Lontell.

"Really?" I sob. I twist round and lol at her. She is as pale as the foam in the sea, her eyes are as dark as a stormy night, her lips are as bright red as her mothers were and the small tufts of hair she has are a deep black like her eyes.

"Storm," I whisper. "Storm Sparrow,"


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! Please review! I'm begging you! By the way, if you review, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!

Chapter One: Taking A Dip.

(Storm's POV)

"No Storm, that looks horrible. Go change your clothes," He sighs.

"No, go to hell!" I scream.

"You know that's where I'm going anyway..." He jokes.

"Haha. Sooooo funny," I say sarcastically as I sling my sword in it's pouch. I look fine! I'm wearing an old baggy white shirt that I "borrowed" from Tommy Leeza, he' about my size-ish since he's 21, some tight black trousers, high leather boots and my hair is in a really high ponytail, but when it's down, it flows down my chest and it just about covers my breasts.

"Oh god, why do you bring your sword?! You have over 70 men to protect you! Also women should not have weapons..."

"But Gibbs always tells me how mum was amazing with a sword!"

"Well she wa- wait. Gibbs told you that?! He wasn't meant to tell you that... He'll be punished,"

"Shit," I mutter. I don't want Gibbs to hate me now, he's the one who tells me about my mum and dad when they were younger. He's the only one old enough to know... No not really, the oldest on the ship is Terry Marshall, I think, he's 72. But dementia is kicking in for him so he barely remembers now...

"Come on Storm. Please change into a pretty little dress..."

"No dad. I like my jeans and shirt. That's final. Plus it stops the 70 pervs on this ship looking at me..."

"No they don't... And if they do even touch you, I'll jam my sword right through their heart," He chuckles.

I look at him like he's a nutcase, wait he is, and say. "Yeah sssuuurrre,"

I jump past him and run up to the deck. I look out to the sea; it's a gorgeous clear, azure. Then I can actually see fish, coral reefs and jellyfish. The sky is clear and cloudless too. I turn to one of the crew who's next to me, Harrison Luzacore who is 35. "Where 'bouts are we?" I ask.

"I think we're in the Red Sea, round near Egypt, so that means sharks," He cackles.

"Ooohhh the waters warm and clear, later do you think dad will let me bath?"

"Storm he won't. You know him,"

"Yeah I do. Do you think later I can take a dip and you cover for me?" I beg.

"No, not again..." He mutters. Oh yeah... Last time. That didn't go well.

"Please Harrison! I'll pay you... 1 gold coin!"

He sighs. "I'll do it for 2,"

"Fine..." I groan then shake his sweaty hand.

It's late midday and I decide that I now wanna go in the water. I see Harrison on the other end of the ship, and I wink at him and he replies me with a cheesy grin and mouths the words: Have fun.

Oh hell yeah I will...

I go to the edge of the boat and take off my trousers and boots. But I leave on my shirt and undergarments. I then take my hair out of its ponytail and I dive in, as if I'm a mermaid. I plunge into the cold water, which is very refreshing and I open my eyes and look into the clear water. Beautiful fish and reefs. I look below me and see how deep the water is; it's about 10 metres I'd say, so not very deep at all. I love looking into the water. After living on the sea for 19 years, the salt water doesn't affect my eyes at all. I just swim about until I come up and hear voices on deck:

"Oh look! It's a bloody murmaid!" Slurs 40 year old drunk Stephen Mackelmore.

"No you blind bastard, it's Storm!" 37 year old Dez Brown cheers.

Shut up you drunkards, I think to myself.

I swim around with the fishes until I'm too tired, which is about after 3 hours, and then I get on board, wink at Harrison, and go to my cabin to get changed. It's now time for the banquet, so I get dressed into a blacky-purpley long puffy dress that has a white trim and I put my hair in a long braid. I then walk onto the deck when I'm done and watch my entertainment. Every night some of the guys on the ship perform to impress me. It gets really boring sometimes, usually they just say a poem, use s word and sometimes even gives a demonstration of what they'd do to me in bed... It's horrible. None of them EVER impress me. I hate it. So, welcome to my life.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: DEDICATED TO LILYZ, MY ONE AND ONLY REVIEWER, SO FAR!

Chapter Two: A Body.

(Storm's POV)

I awake with a soft excitement but I don't know why. Its early dawn and the weather outside is gorgeous, but there was a huge and horrible tempest last night so I don't know how it's possible. I rise, get dressed in an old black long sleeved shirt, black tight jeans, knee high boots and my hair in a long plait and I put my sword in my belt.

I stroll onto the deck and expect to see busy people rushing around and shouts. But no, everyone who's up, which is only about 25 people, are surrounding something on the main deck. As I get closer, I can see what they're surrounding; It's a body. Dead or alive, I can't tell.

I push past the crowd until I'm facing the body. It's a man. About 25 I'd say. Dark ashen hair, bronze skin and eyes the colour of wood. He's tall and muscular but sort of skinny as well.

I suddenly burst into action, pumping at his chest and getting air into his lungs since none of these dickheads are doing anything, apart from prodding him occasionally. His heart is beating, but he's not breathing. After a good few seconds, he coughs, turns on his side and throws up. Ugh. Well at least he's alive!

Once he's finished puking, he slowly sits up.

"Hello, I'm Storm. What's your name?" I whisper gently.

"My name's Jaz," He mutters expressionless. I then hold out my hand and wait for him to shake it.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl,"

"Thanks," He murmurs then he shivers slightly.

"Oh are you cold?"

"I've just been in the ocean all passed out like. What do you think?" He says fiercely, his voice is icy and all rough.

"Well so-rry..." I groan as I pull my shirt over my head. "Here, put it on. It'll give you some warmth," I say as I hand it to him.

He is really surprised and just stares at my bust that's only covered by a small cloth thing that goes all around it. He stares at my breasts and my stomach. Seriously?! But he still takes the shirt.

"Thanks Storm. So... Where's the Captain? I've heard ships have Captains..." He says somewhat sarcastically.

"He's called Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. He's probably having some rum with Gibbs..." I moan.

"Oh, ok. Why you here? I thought it was only men on ships,"

"Well you ask a lot of questions! Well Jack's my dad. Yeah, that's why,"

"Ah... My father was the Captain of our old ship. He was..."

Author's Note: So! By the way, you'll find out about Jaz's horrible past as the story goes on... How you liking this story? Any good comments about it? Any things you didn't really like about it? Any suggestions? Anything! Just please review! I'll mention you in the next chapter if you do!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Killers.

(Storm's POV)

After Jaz is given some rum and a small bowl of soup, he gets up and I take him to Dad. I really don't think Dad will like having him on the ship, especially since we don't know where he's from, or his history. I mean for all we know, he could be a serial killer...

I knock on Dad's cabin and wait for him to probably shout something like "Fuck off!" or "I'm sleeping!". But no, he just answers the door, only in a shirt and looks at Jaz drunkly.

"Is that you Dan Greeger? You look great now that your off the drugs. Well done..."

"DAD! It's not Dan, he died last month! This is Jaz. He was found on the surface,"

"Yeah. My boat su- errr... Was burnt down. By the Spanish," He mutters.

"Ok. I don't give a shit. All aboard!"

"So, how long you been on this ship?"

"I was born on here. So my whole life,"

"I thought birds didn't come on ships... They are just naked on the front with a tail," He chuckles, which makes me giggle.

"No, my Mother was going out with Jack, and then I came along. And she died,"

"Ah, I'm sorry. My mother also died giving birth. To my little brother..."

"I'm sorry," I sigh stroking his shoulder. His lovely chest is covered by the shirt that I have him. I'm still almost topless. He is still staring at my mostly covered breasts. Seriously?! Has this guy not seen tits before!?

"Don't be sorry. They're all gone now. Everyone I knew. But I can't wait to see who will be my new friends... And more," He whispers.

I nod eagerly. "Me too,"

Author's Note: Sorry it's short. REVIEW MY LOVELIES!


End file.
